civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Great Perm (Mikhail Velikopermsky)
Spiritual, Financial}}Great Perm led by Mikhail Velikopermsky is a custom civilization by Divine Yuri. With a Improvement model from DJSHenninger (Walter Hawkwood/EU3). It requires the Brave New World Expansion. Overview Great Perm Great Perm was a Medieval Komi State in what is now Perm Krai of the Russian Federation. The capital of Cherdyn is one of the oldest cities in that part of Siberia. It has always been the natural Center of the Kama river area, and has been mentioned from Norse Sagas to Arab chronicles. Cherdyn also served as a major market town, and it's believed that "Perm" is simply a old tongue term for Market, or Merchant. Mikhail Velikopermsky During Mikhail's rule of Greater Perm he held high autonomy from the Muscovite rule. So in 1472 a army composed of Muscovite Vassals fought against Greater Perm's independence, and captured Mikhail. When brought back to Moscow he wasn't charged with treason, and was given control back over his domain. The rule of his son spelt the end of the Principality when he was disposed by the Grand Prince of Muscovy in 1505. Dawn of Man Greetings Mikhail Velikopermsky, Prince of Greater Perm subject of Muscovy. When you came into power the people of Greater Perm held a greater independence positioned between three greater powers: Moscovy, Novgorod, and the Kazan. That was until 1472 when an army of the vassals of Muscovy which included your brother Vymsky among them conquered Greater Perm. You were then sent to Moscow, but would soon return to control your domain until your death in 1481 fighting along side Vogulichami. My prince, the Komi people call upon you once more. Will you lead your people to new heights? Will you stand against the great powers that threaten your boarders? Even could you fall from the ways of the Old Gods within your own boarders? Can you create a civilization that will stand the test of time? Unique Components, and Trait Mod Support Events and Decisions Capital of Prikamye Our capital city, Cherdyn, is one of the oldest cities in this part of Siberia. Mentioned in many different sources, from Norse Sagas to Arab chronicles, Cherdyn has always been the natural center of our Kama river region and our capital Cherdyn enjoys the riches that the traders of this river bring us. Through trade reforms we should be able to restore the prestige of our fine city, and cause a influx of foreign trade. Requirements : * Player must be Great Perm * Must have discovered Economics * Must have built a Cherydn in all cities * May only be enacted once per game Costs : * Culture * 2 Magistrates Rewards : * Trade routes with the Capital from foreign nations increased by 5 Gold * Trade routes from foreign nations increased by 2 Gold in your non-Capital cities. Soldiers of the Taiga Our capital city, Cherdyn, is one of the oldest cities in this part of Siberia. Mentioned in many different sources, from Norse Sagas to Arab chronicles, Cherdyn has always been the natural center of our Kama river region and our capital Cherdyn enjoys the riches that the traders of this river bring us. Through trade reforms we should be able to restore the prestige of our fine city, and cause a influx of foreign trade. Requirements : * Player must be Great Perm * Must have discovered Iron Working * May only be enacted once per game Costs : * Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards : * All land units are given the Woodsman Promotion Third, and Fourth Unique Components Unique Cultural Influence Our people are now discussing about the merits of heathen religions, and visiting your taiga to be "one" with the forest. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture. JFD's Piety Because of Komi Tolerance the Religious intolerance is Zero. JFD's SOVEREIGNTY Unique Legislatures, and Leader Flavors. JFD's EXPLORATION CONTINUED EXPANDED Linguistic Types Finno-Ugric, and Russian JFD's CHARTERED VENTURES Currency is set to whatever Russia has. Credits * Divine Yuri * DJSHenninger (Walter Hawkwood/EU3) for the Taiga Camp Improvement Model Notes and References * Divine Yuri's Civilizations * Steam Workshop Great Perm Category:All Civilizations Category:Divine Yuri Category:Eastern Cultures